Beacon (On Hiatus for now)
by kyokomisuto
Summary: A beacon lights the night for wayward souls with Madara and Sakura bound together by the god's and goddesses how will they survive when a certain Senju keeps getting in the way
1. Chapter 1

Shock, that's all that was coursing through Sakura's mind as she was jerked roughly into someone's arms and pulled away from the flaming rock that would have crushed her if not for her mysterious savior.

Taking a deep breath she turns only to let out a frightened scream upon seeing the red armor belonging to the one and only Madara Uchiha his armor standing out like a beacon among the darkness that had overtaken the battlefield.

Clenching her fists tightly Sakura tenses prepared to fight for her life but when all Madara does is stand there staring at her in amusement her frayed nerves get the better of her and she snaps "What" she grinds out through her clenched teeth beyond annoyed now.

Chuckling Madara raises an eyebrow gazing at the fiery pink-haired green-eyed girl "What a little fire-cracker you are" he lets out a deep rumbling laugh when she just snarls at him furthering his point.

It was at that moment something snaps inside of him unknown at the moment and reconnects itself to the girl in front of him and he's distracted by the odd feeling blooming with in him.

A gasp startles him but he doesn't let it show turning his gaze onto the girl who obviously had felt the same thing as him and jumps away scowling deeply with in his thoughts 'What the actual fuck' Madara seethes to himself.

'Ok what the hell is going on' Inner pipes up severely pissed off that Madara had just run away with out so much as a backwards glance 'I don't know Inner but we don't have time to contemplate on that we have much bigger things to worry about' Sakura snaps.

'Fine' Inner pouts before fading into the recesses of Sakura's mind allowing her to refocus her attention and on the battles going on around her spotting a orange clad body in the distance Sakura rushes towards it.

Coming to a full stop beside her long time teammate "Naruto are you alright" she asks giving him a look over but finding no serious life threatening injuries nods to herself before glancing around.

"I'm fine" Naruto huffs slightly under his breath in anger as enemy surrounds them on all sides 'Hey Sakura let me help' Inner offers her chakra and Sakura feels her body fill with strength and with a smirk Sakura grins.

"Naruto let me handle this" she says gaining the attention of the boy and he nods watching as her fist raises clenched and filled with her chakra and with a soft "Cha" launches at the first sending him flying around the field.

Quickly taking out the rest Sakura nearly drops to the ground in exhaustion as Inner fades to recuperate her chakra shaking her Sakura pulls herself back towards Naruto looking around for anyone.

'What the fuck was I thinking saving my enemy like that' Madara berates himself as he searches for Obito through the chaos but finds himself distracted by looking for pink-hair instead snarling at himself Madara shakes his head to rid it of the ridiculous thoughts that were plaguing him.

Finally spotting the dark-haired male he was searching for he lands on his feet gracefully before addressing Obito "We will retreat for the night call back our forces" he orders and Obito does so with out question unknowing that this would be the last night of their attack.

Seeing the disappearing enemies Sakura knows that they were retreating for the night and falls to the ground in relief at the short reprieve of fighting when she is nearly trampled by Lee who runs past her in a flurry she stands realizing that she still had work to do.

Running from shinobi to shinobi Sakura does all she can to heal everyone that she can hours pass and she's running extremely low on chakra when she's given a break from healing their shinobi forces.

Trudging her way to a spot a short distance from the camp she literally flops down on the ground unable to continue standing and is out almost instantly unaware of the danger brewing just on the other side of the battlefield.

As morning light breaks over the horizon the last of the shinobi force tenses waiting for the next attack but when hours pass and nothing happens the shinobi allow themselves to fill with hope that the war would finally end that day.

On the other side of the battle field Obito was confused as to why Madara wasn't ordering him to attack "What is going on Madara" Obito snaps "We are no longer attacking" Madara answers calmly.

"Why not then what was the point of starting the war in the first place" Obito snarls growing angry "To create peace with the Eye of the Moon plan and rid the world of this hatred and war" Madara recites easily.

"But if all that is going to do is create more war and hatred then the whole plan is pointless" he continues on much to Obito's growing anger who would still very much like to be reunited with Rin.

Lowering his head Obito snaps "Fine if you won't attack then I will" and jumps over the ridge headed towards the shinobi's camp very much aware that it was mid-day and that the enemy would see him clearly and be able to set up a counter attack.

Head snapping up feeling the approaching chakra Sakura curses as she fully awakens realizing that she was quite a ways away from camp and that the chakra was approaching her at a rapid speed.

'See what happens when you sleep in strange places' Inner mocks her outer self causing Sakura to snap 'Be quiet' and Inner does so just as Obito comes to a full hault several meters ahead of her.

Grinning as he comes across the first enemy he realizes that it's the pink-haired girl on the Kyubi's team and Obito decides that Sakura would be the first one he killed and he leaps forward.

'Gah' Sakura makes a small noise as she ducks under the swing before leaning backwards as Obito tries to kick her waiting for the right moment before cartwheeling backwards to get on even ground.

Frowning as he just charges at her head on throwing a few kunai Sakura fills her fist with chakra and waits for Obito to be with in punching range.

Letting her fist fly it hits Obito in the chest sending him skidding back several meters and he coughs rubbing where the punch had landed smirking as he compliments her.

"My that was quite a powerful punch for such a little girl but unfortunately for you that kind of power isn't enough to beat me in a fight" he smiles at her cockily.

Getting fed up with the male's arrogantness Inner decides to lend some chakra to her Outer counter part once again and lets the chakra flow freely.

Feeling the shift in Inner Sakura smiles this time "You see I think I can beat you Obito" she announces softly causing said man to scowl at her.

Leaping forward with her fist raised Sakura dodges all of Obito's attacks one by one much to his frustration and anger and he curses 'FUCK where did she get that much power from?'

Chuckling as Madara watches the small pink-haired girl give his subordinate a hard time he decides that's it's time he intervene before one of them got hurt and he was certain that it would be Obito.

Landing in between the two right as Sakura was about to land a kick Obito in the groin he grabs hold of her arm much to her aggravation.

Ignoring the girl struggling to get away from him he turns to Obito "Enough I told you that there would be no more fighting and yet you disobeyed my orders Obito" Madara glares at the younger man.

Turning to the still struggling girl he smiles before she snaps at him to let her go "Let me go" she continues struggling realizing that Madara wasn't really holding her arm tightly and that it was a very gentle hold.

Complying with the girls wishes he does so and she jumps back gazing at the two Uchiha's warily while Obito grumbles under his breath about how everything was unfair.

Rolling his eyes at Obito Madara grabs him by the scruff of his shirt collar and not really turning back to Sakura tells her that the war was over and disappears in the morning light much to Sakura's confusion.

'What the actual fuck was that' Inner appears eyes wide and just as confused as her Outer self 'Just shut up Inner' Sakura snaps feeling a migraine coming on due to Inner's incessant whining.

Heading towards the camp Sakura ignores Inners complaints about Madara and why the hell he would take the time to save them not once but twice.

Reaching camp the first person Sakura comes across is Shikamaru she grabs him by the front of his flak jacket "Madara has called off the war" she mumbles under his breath.

Staring at Sakura dumbly in confusion Shikamaru furrows his eyebrows "Huh" he answers smartly causing Sakura to yell at him "I said MADARA HAS CALLED OFF THE WAR" before releasing him to find someone else to scream at.

Processing her words Shikamaru groans under his breath before performing hand signs for his signature jutsu to capture Sakura in his shadow before she could go stomping through the camp in her rage.

Growling as she is physically stopped in her tracks courtesy of Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu she hears him ask her if what she said was true.

Turning towards him in her captured state Sakura gives him an unimpressed glare "Of course I'm sure it's true I was right there we were very close to being attacked and he appeared and stopped Obito" she answers smartly.

Releasing her from his jutsu Shikamaru gives a sigh of relief and Sakura takes that chance to disappear to let Tsunade know that the war was over.

Finally spotting her among the other Kages who all looked ragged and run down as everyone else she practically leaps forward latching onto Tsunade.

"Madara has called off the war and has retreated" she repeats to the 5th Hokage "Your sure Sakura" Tsunade asks and Sakura nods in certainty as she summons Katsuyu.

Relaying the message to her summons who then disperses to alert the remaining ninja on the battlefield that the war was now over and that everyone could return home safely.

As the message is being passed around and cheers filled the air Madara was still close by and could hear those cheers and he smirks before doing one last thing for them.

"Rinne-rebirth" he calls out softly allowing his chakra to fill the odd summon behind and little green lights filled the air feeling the sacrifice take hold of him.

After a few moments Madara reforms before disappearing from the ninja world not to be heard from for months to come only brought out a pink-haired girl that he was now and forever unknowingly linked to.


	2. Chapter 2

-Months later-

"Damn it" Sakura curses to herself as she wakes from another dreaming featuring Madara Uchiha 'See what happens when you spend to much time thinking about the biggest prat that ever walked this earth' Inner snorts in disgust.

'Yes well that's easier said than done Inner especially when your the one who helps the images along' Sakura snaps upset at another near sleepless night when Inner remains silent Sakura smirks at one upping her Inner self.

Sighing she decides that she would get some work done and clean her house before that idiot teammate of hers came over for as usual ramen and so for the next few hours Sakura spends her time cleaning until the sun rises and light shines down on the Leaf Village.

At 9am on the dot a knock on her door alerts her to Naruto's arrival and Sakura trudges towards her door still wearing her sleep clothes and unlocks the door before heading into her kitchen to start cooking the ramen calling over her shoulder "Come on in Naruto."

Letting himself in with a smile lighting up his face upon seeing Sakura before he frowns noticing the dark circles under her eyes "You haven't been sleeping well" Naruto states upon his very short observation causing Sakura to snort in laughter.

"That's sort of obvious Naruto" Sakura lets a small smile cross her lips "Well why haven't you been sleeping well" he asks in concern for his long time friend "Just some dreams but don't worry about it" Sakura waves off his concern setting a bowl of chicken ramen down in front of him.

Instantly forgetting about Sakura's lack of sleep upon seeing the ramen Naruto digs in "This is..delicious...as..usual..Sakura-chan" Naruto mumbles between mouthfuls causing Sakura to roll her eyes at Naruto's lack of manners as usual.

"Your welcome Naruto" she responds swallowing her bite first before finishing off the bowl right as Naruto finishes his "So Sakura..." Naruto starts out before trailing off in thought trying to figure out a way to ask what he wanted to ask.

Noticing Naruto's lack of speech Sakura wonders what he could possibly want to ask her of course she only has to wait a few minutes before he finally blurts out "IkindofwanttoaskHinataonadate" he mumbles out quickly and Sakura sighs in exasperation to his random blurted out words.

"You have to say that slower Naruto otherwise nobody will be able to understand you" she snarks and Naruto laughs sheepishly before repeating his words "I kind of want to ask Hinata on a date" he finishes with a small pout much to Sakura's amusement.

Sakura laughs not really thinking he was serious "Sakura I'm serious" Naruto pouts further sliding down in his chair "I'm sorry Naruto" she stops wiping away a tear before facing Naruto seriously.

"You want to ask Hinata on a date" Sakura asks and he nods eagerly hoping that his long time friend would have a better idea other than taking her out to eat at Ichiraku "I know Hinata likes sushi so why not that new sushi place across the street from the Hokage tower" Sakura suggests with a small shrug.

"Thank you Sakura" Naruto stands another smile lighting up his face at the idea before going around the table capturing Sakura in a bone-crushing hug much to her frustration before speeding out the door leaving Sakura to clean up his mess as usual.

Washing the dishes her minds wanders as per the norm towards Madara Uchiha and she wonders where he could've disappeared to seeing as there weren't very many places left he could hide in seeing as the war had nearly destroyed the lands.

Snapping out of her thoughts Sakura scowls at herself for thinking about him again and she throws her arms up exasperated 'Why the hell do I keep thinking about him' Sakura snarls causing her Inner to emerge from the recesses of her mind.

'Ahahahahahahahahaha' Inner laughs rolling on the ground in tears further souring Sakura's mood and she throws Inner into a mental box not really wanting to deal with her psychotic Inner while she goes about her day.

Seeing as she had a day off Sakura decides that she would spend her time gathering more herbs for the hospital and her personal stash and with that in mind she heads towards the village gates intent on getting out of the village for a few hours.

Stopping for a few minutes to let Kotetsu and Izumo know she would be in case anyone came looking for her she heads off the main road into the forest where she knew the best herbs grew.

Wandering through the forest Sakura let's herself relax seeing the forest surrounding her growing back vibrantly it had taken awhile but the land was slowly repairing itself and you could see it every single day.

Stopping at the small herb patch Sakura lets her bag drop to the ground before crouching down and slowly picking the herbs one by one finally she stands from her position and notices the position of the sun.

'Holy crap did I really spend all day picking herbs' Sakura asks herself putting the bags of herbs in her pouch and heading back towards the village hoping that no one had come looking for her was panicking at her lack of appearances.

Coming to the main path she starts heading towards the gates when a blur of orange comes barreling towards her stopping her in her tracks as it slams into her and knocks her over "SAKURA-CHAN" it screams at her in a panic.

Realizing that said blur was Naruto upon recognizing the voice a nervous tick appears above Sakura's eye in annoyance at being knocked over and that the herbs she had spent all day picking were now crushed underneath her body.

"Naruto" she calls sweetly preparing to punch his lights out hearing Sakura say his name like that Naruto starts scrambling up off of her but it was too late to dodge the punch that was aimed at his head.

A few seconds later Sakura was up on her feet glaring down at her idiot of a friend before turning on her heel leaving Naruto to trail after her muttering "Oww" under his breath every few minutes as he holds his head that now sported a rather large lump.

"What was so important that you had to knock me over" Sakura huffs out stomping through the gates and into the village "I hadn't seen you since this morning so I thought something had happened" Naruto whines cringing when Sakura stops and turns towards him.

Rolling her eyes she lets a small smile appear on her lips she raises her hand letting her medical chakra flow through her hand to heal the lump on Naruto's head 'only because he was worried' she thinks to herself.

Feeling relief as the pain on his head disappears Naruto lets a large smile spread across his lips in response before hugging her in another bone-crushing hug "Oh Hinata said yes to the date" he announces nervously.

"I'm happy for you Naruto" Sakura hugs him back gently once he releases her before continuing walking towards her little apartment complex "Alright Naruto I'll see you tomorrow" she waves as he continues walking going his to his own apartment to get ready for his date.

As Sakura turns to head into her apartment she is unaware of the mismatched eyes watching her every move and as she prepares herself for bed Sakura slips into her thoughts finally moving towards her bedroom getting in bed and passing out.

-Across the countries in an underground hideout-

"Madara we can't just stay here for the rest of our lives" Obito complains again much to Madara's aggravation and growl out "Shut up Obito your more than welcome to leave but if you so much as even try to restart the war I'll hunt you down and kill you myself" Madara snarls to the younger man.

Mouth dropping open in shock at the older Uchiha's words Obito scowls deeply deciding that he would find the pink-haired brat that somehow got Madara motivated to interfere and end the war on a whim.

'I know it has something to do with that girl' Obito nods to himself before snapping "Fine I'll leave but I'll be back" he answers jumping up towards the hole in the ceiling leaving Madara to stew in his own thoughts.

During the last several months Madara had found himself thinking about the young girl that had captured his attention and as per usual a little pain in his chest appears at just the thought of her 'Why am I so intrigued by a little girl' he grumbles to himself.

Meanwhile Obito had used his Kamui to appear near the hidden Leaf village and was searching for the girls chakra finding it he easily sneaks into the village following her as she heads to her apartment with the Kyubi brat walking next to her.

Watching her enter her bedroom and fall asleep on the bed Obito appears in the house masking his chakra expertly and stalking through her house enters Sakura's bedroom preparing to kidnap the girl and take her to Madara.

Using Kamui to transport the sleeping girl into his world he smirks before frowning realizing that because he hadn't used his chakra network in several months that he was feeling drained and he decides to sneak out of the village on foot pulling his hood up he exits the house through the window.

Making sure the window was latched he jumps down to the ground and swiftly moves towards the hidden exit of the village that was there in case of an attack ignoring every one that called out to him wanting to get out of the village as quickly as possible.

Finding the exit unguarded Obito gives a silent sigh of relief before disappearing into the forest unaware that the girl had woken upon feeling herself transport and was raging within the Kamui world.

Continuing on foot for several miles Obito huffs feeling exhausted from the effort and decides to take a quick break and settles himself in a tree efficiently hiding himself from sight incase anyone was in the forest at the same time as him.

After an hour Obito stands stretching feeling some of his chakra had been restored and uses Kamui to transport himself back to Madara of course his entrance startles Madara and he finds himself on his back facing a kunai to the jugular.

"Obito you do that again and you will find yourself dead next time" Madara snarls settling back into his chair standing Obito dusts his clothes off and smirks "I've got a little surprise for you" Obito responds.

Using Kamui he transports the girl and she lands in a heap in front of Madara but he's unprepared for the chakra laced fist to the gut and Obito finds himself imbedded into a wall across the hideout while Sakura charges towards him ready to murder him.

Sighing Madara appears between the two like he had several months ago and captures Sakura's fist holding it tightly "Let me go I'm gonna kill him" Sakura snarls furious that Obito had dared take her from her own home.

"Now surely we can handle this calmly" Madara tries to calm the raging girl down but his words only ignite her fury further and she begins struggling in earnest "No" she snaps petulantly upset that he wouldn't release her hand.

Rolling his eyes at the answer Madara pulls the girl closer to him and dipping his head down close to her ear "Now Sakura won't you please calm down" he breathes softly stressing the please feeling her relax instantly.

"Fine" Sakura pouts but allows the older man to hold her feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks and soon the pull is too much her eyes drop closed, her breathing evens out and she was sleeping in the arms of Madara Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing as the girl falls instantly falls asleep Madara places Sakura on a soft pillowed bed his bed to be precise before he turns his red gaze on Obito who had pulled himself out of the wall courtesy of Sakura's fist.

"Just what the hell were you thinking Obito taking her now we are going to have everyone in the 5 nations looking for her and it will only be a matter of time before they find where we are hiding now you stupid boy" Madara growls softly.

"Well I would not of had to do this if you were actually motivated to move instead of still there all day long like you had been for the last several months" Obito snorts quietly under his breath not wishing to wake the sleeping volatile kunoichi.

"Listen here Obito" Madara snaps softly yet still no less angry "In the morning your going to take her back" he demands and Obito shakes his head "You know as well as I that I won't do it Madara for whatever reason you need her" Obito stresses out gazing at him intensely.

"Obito I don't know where the hell you got the idea that I need her from but you best put it out of your head this instant" Madara growls out slowly raising his voice as the stupidity of the younger male gets to him.

"Madara be quiet you don't want to wake her do you?" Obito asks softly and just like that Madara presses his lips together falling silent before carefully looking at Sakura who was still dead asleep.

Pinching his nose and breathing out slowly trying to calm himself Madara admits even if it's to himself that he did indeed need Sakura for whatever reason there was and that at this point there was only one thing he could do.

"I'm turning myself in if it's the last thing I do" he turns towards Obito once more to find him staring at him with his jaw slightly hung open and surprise evident in his mismatched eyes "Are you serious Madara" Obito chokes out.

"I'm completely serious Obito and you would do well not to get in my way" Madara snarls out quietly "But what am I supposed to do" Obito asks scowling deeply "To be honest Obito I quite really don't care" Madara shrugs his shoulders carelessly.

Frowning further slipping into his thoughts Obito debates on whether or not he should follow Madara because unlike Madara Obito himself could be killed on sight and Obito wasn't sure the girl was worth it to risk his life for.

Shifting his focus on said girl he gazes over her calculating before nodding to himself after a few minutes "I'll follow you" he announces before falling quiet stalking over to his bed silently and laying down on it hands pillowed beneath his head.

Raising an eyebrow at the antics of the younger man Madara shakes his head rolling his eyes before sitting down in his chair that was positioned directly next to his bed so that he could keep an eye on Sakura in case she woke up during the night.

As the sun breaks over the horizon Sakura slowly wakes stretching her arms up unaware of the two men in the room that were now staring at her drawn to look at her from her movements.

Opening her emerald eyes she blinks taking in the room not quite registering that it wasn't her room after a few minutes it clicks and she jumps to her feet into a defensive crouch glaring at the two from across the room.

Quirking his lip up in amusement Madara gives a small wave to her while Obito just stares which causes Sakura to snap at him "What the hell are you staring at freaky eyes" she sneers at the man remembering that he had taken her from her home.

"Now, now lets just eat breakfast and be on our way to the Leaf Village" Madara suggests before Obito can open his loud mouth and let his thoughts spill out like a torrent perking up at the mention of breakfast Sakura swallows deciding to go with the lesser of the two evils.

Standing from her crouch and walking forward to stand in front of Madara she allows him to guide her to the breakfast table that had to her what looked like the most delicious spread of food she had ever seen.

Feeling her mouth water as the smells assault her senses she sits down gingerly in the chair as Madara and Obito take their own seats letting them take their first picks she picks out her own food waiting for them to start before she eats her own.

Raising an eyebrow at the girls manners and eerie silence Madara watches her from the corner of his eyes while he eats his own food and before he knows it he had finished his breakfast at the same time as she does.

Rising from the chair and pushing it back into the table as Obito goes to gather his very few belongings and places them in a bag much to Sakura's confusion until he notices her gaze and opens his mouth before Madara could stop him.

"I'm going with you so stop staring" he snaps setting off Sakura's fury "The hell did you say you bastard" Sakura snarls leaping towards the man well she would have if it wasn't for the arm that wound itself around her waist and held her in place like a steel band.

Struggling in Madara's hold for the 3rd time Sakura scowls over her shoulder at the older man before settling when she realizes that it's useless to even bother struggling once he was certain that she wouldn't attack Obito Madara releases her from his hold.

Turning his red eyes on Obito he groans feeling a headache coming on 'Funny I didn't think I could get headaches' he muses to himself "Obito still your tongue lest you lose it" he snaps furious at the younger mans lack of restraint.

Feeling thoroughly chastised Obito falls silent pouting slightly feeling his Tobi persona kick in for what felt like the first time in months gathering the rest of his things quietly much to Sakura's relief as she stands by Madara.

"Well let's get going" she pumps her fist in the air somewhat excited at getting to travel across the lands and starts walking forward but when a hand on her shoulder stops her in her tracks she realizes that they wouldn't be traveling that way.

Eyes widening she backs away "No, no way in hell am I being sucked up in that jutsu again" she snaps trying to intimidate the two into letting her travel on her own two feet and she turns to escape but finds herself sucked in Kamui anyway.

"Damn it" she screams furious at Obito and would definitely be kicking his ass the moment she got out whether Madara liked it or not this time around if she had to use her chakra enhanced strength then so be it.

While she was raging in her thoughts Madara was watching her pace back and forth in the Kamui timespace instinctively knowing that she'd punch Obito the first chance she got and that it wouldn't be a little tap like last time.

Sighing Madara feels his headache bloom into a full on migraine and rubs his temples in an attempt to ease the pain his sigh however alerts Sakura to his presense and she whirls around eyes wide.

Hesitantly seeing the pain etched on his face Sakura moves forward allowing her healing chakra to flow into her hand and raising it up towards Madara's temple and eases his migraine releasing the tension in his temple.

Giving a small sigh of relief feeling the soothing chakra Madara relaxes unaware that he was opening himself up to Sakura but finding that he didn't really mind allows emotions to cross his face hearing her gasp in surprise Madara opens his eyes to gaze at her.

Flushing slightly at Madara's intense gaze Sakura takes a step back completely forgetting about her earlier anger and sits down on the ground brooding silently 'Wow Sakura nice falling for the bad guy' Inner appears snickering at her Outer's misfortune.

'Shut up inner' Sakura sighs wearily exhausted from all that had happened in the past few months suddenly feeling very tired and that she could pass out right there without a care in the world.

'Except there's only one problem' Inner laughs loudly causing Sakura to groan softly to herself at Inner's jabs to (The Problem) as she had dubbed him the first time Sakura had dreamt of Madara Uchiha and had woken in a panic.

Cackling Inner decides to tease her Outer counterpart just a little more and conjures a mental image of Madara and herself kissing in a field of wild flowers causing Sakura to jolt out her thoughts immediately heat spreading across her cheeks at the image.

'Damn it Inner you bitch' Sakura curses Inner who had disappeared at the first word from Sakura with laugh echoing with in her Inner mind scowling feeling the blush threatening to spread even more Sakura coughs embarrassed.

'Ahahaha that would have been embarrassing' she rubs her forehead willing the blush to disappear and that Madara would stay far away from her no matter how much she found comfort in his presense.

'Nope not going there' Sakura nods to herself determined to stay the hell away from Madara and his freaky way of being able to soothe her instantly decided she remains silent unaware of Madara watching her every move.

'This girl it's like she wears her emotions on her sleeve' Madara thinks to himself seeing emotion after emotion fly across Sakura's face seeing a blush spread across her cheeks he wonders what she could be thinking about but is distracted.

Finding himself on solid land a few miles away from the village gates he turns to look at Obito wondering why he had stopped "Well what is it Obito" Madara asks scanning the area searching for wayward chakras but finding none.

"I need to know if you can keep the girl from attacking me" Obito says petulantly and Madara rolls his eyes 'Good god how childish could a fully grown man be' he thinks to himself before sighing "I don't think she will by the look of things" he answers.

Nodding Obito uses Kamui on Madara and transports him back into his world startling Sakura out of her thoughts who gives a screech of surprise and causes her to hurl her kunai at him thankfully Madara dodges at the last minute.

Gasping in horror Sakura stands swiftly forgetting her earlier promise to herself to stay away from Madara and rushes to his side to look him over in concern "I'm sorry" she nearly cries upon seeing the tiny scratch her kunai had made on his face.

Allowing her healing chakra to flow again she raises it to his face instantly healing the small scratch before going to collect her kunai sheepishly trudging back to her previous place like a child who had been scolded by their parents.

Shuffling from foot to foot Sakura directs her gaze onto the ground before finding herself falling forward hitting solid ground this time much to her annoyance and she looks up to glare at Obito "Thanks for warning me asshat" she snaps jumping to her feet.

Opening his mouth to retort Obito finds himself being glared at by Madara and decides to keep his mouth shut this time not wanting to ignite Sakura's fury again and recieve a fist to his gut.

Nodding when he remains silent Sakura smirks to herself 'Hah take that jerk' she snarks to herself before turning to find herself facing the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village feeling the two males standing next to her she takes the first step before leading them into the village and to the Hokage Tower to see what fate would await them.


	4. Chapter 4

Shifting nervously in front of Tsunade with two criminals by her side Sakura feels the tension in the air 'Geez it's so thick you could cut it with a knife' Inner appears eerily calm this time around much to Sakura's relief.

'You can say that again Inner' Sakura announces not quite lost in her thoughts but not completely focused on her surroundings either until Tsunade slams her hands down on her desk and stands up a frightening look in her eyes.

"Sakura you want to tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHY YOU HAVE TWO WANTED CRIMINAL'S WITH YOU IN MY OFFICE" Tsunade starts calmly before her anger gets to her and her voice rises in volume with each word she said.

"Um well you see Lady Tsunade" Sakura stutters not wanting to be on the receiving end of Tsunade's fist "It was their idea" she finishes sliding away throwing her finger in their direction and sliding a few feet away from the two who were now wearing matching incredulous expressions.

'I can't believe this girl' Obito sulks in his thoughts while Madara just stares at Sakura with surprise showing evidently on his face and Tsunade was just growing angrier by the minute "One of you better start explaining RIGHT THIS MINUTE" she shouts slamming her hands down once more on her desk.

Hearing the desk groan at the abuse Sakura turns wild eyes on her mentor and stutters "Well it all started last night...that guy kidnapped me...and well this morning I found out they were going to follow me back to the village..." Sakura trails off unsure if she should continue.

"And what you just let them" Tsunade snaps digging her fingernails into the desk leaving scratch marks on the surface "It wasn't my idea that jerk used Kamui on me before I could esc...leave" Sakura rambles out and Tsunade's eye twitches in annoyance.

Locking her jaw Tsunade grinds out between her clenched teeth for an anbu to come escort the two Uchiha down to a cell before turning her hardened honey eyes onto her apprentice that had long surpassed herself.

"Sakura tell me what is really going on" Tsunade asks steepling her hands together and sitting down in her chair oh yes Tsunade had realized there was something going on for months now the lack of sleep was a main factor but there were other subtle differences in the young girl.

Warily Sakura flops down in one of the chairs in front of Tsunades desk and covers her face with her hands "Honestly I don't really know it's like there is some link between Madara and myself and for some godforsaken reason he's the only one who's able to calm me down" Sakura explains slowly.

"That is something to look into but why on earth did you allow yourself to be taken" Tsunade asks another question "It's not like I had much of a choice I was asleep when he took me" Sakura looks up from her hands this time.

"For now Sakura those two will be held until I can give them a proper punishment and as for you get home before Naruto comes barging in here in a wild panic because you weren't at home when he got there" she suggests and Sakura nods.

"Of course My Lady" and with that Sakura disappears with a pop leaving Tsunade to sit there groaning 'Of all the things Sakura could of done she brings them back with her' she thinks to herself before grabbing a bottle of sake.

'Ok Sakura just put them out of your mind it's no longer your concern' Sakura tries to convince herself not to worry and effectively puts it out of her mind for a short time during Naruto's morning visit for ramen.

Hiding her worry from Naruto proved to be rather difficult seeing as how Naruto could always read her like she was an open book and instantly knew that there was something wrong with his friend.

Instead of asking like he normally would have he tells her about his date with Hinata and how well it had gone and that she had agreed to have dinner with him in a few days but it would be with her father.

Smiling at Naruto Sakura was happy for the young man and soon it was time for him to leave but before he does so he pulls her into a hug "You know if anything's wrong you can tell me Sakura" he tells her softly before pulling away and heading out her door.

It was a week later that Tsunade finally decided on a punishment for the two Uchiha's who had been sitting rather impatiently in their cells well one of them had the other not so much before she called them two her office escorted by a few of her most trusted anbu.

With Sakura sitting next to her Tsunade stands and delivers her punishment "Madara, Obito you are hereby sentenced to community service your chakra will be blocked and you will no longer be allowed to use the sharigan until I deem you fit" and with that the short meeting was over.

"So where will we be staying" Obito gathers his nerve to speak up drawing Tsunade's gaze onto him and he flinches knowing that she could flatten him if she so much as even moved a finger "Sakura will be your primary caretaker" she announces hearing a squeak come from her apprentice at the declaration.

Sighing Sakura realizes that no matter how much she complained she wouldn't be getting out of taking care of the two Uchiha's "However you will be given an apartment across the hall from Sakura's and will be guarded twenty four-seven at all times of the day" Tsunade orders and Obito rolls his eyes.

Catching this Tsunade turns her gaze onto him once more "And if you so much as even complain Obito I'll personally beat you with in an inch of your life and still make you work no matter how much pain your in" Tsunade announces causing Obito's eyes to widen at the threat.

"I understand" he announces his long forgotten manners towards the elderly kick in and he bows his head and Tsunade stares at him in amusement 'Perhaps with a little work this man could be reformed' she muses to herself before directing her gaze onto the older much quieter Uchiha.

"Do you have any complaints about this arrangement Madara" Tsunade questions daring him to even so much as complain "None no complaints here Lady Hokage" he bends at the waist bowing low and Tsunade nods pleased that at least one of them had manners "Escort them to their new apartment" she orders dismissing everyone from her presense so that she could drink her sake in peace.

Muttering under her breath as she leads them to the apartment complex she lives in Sakura sighs softly to herself wondering 'why me' causing Inner to appear and laugh at her misfortune scowling she shoves Inner into a metal box and locks it spitefully fed up with Inner's taunts and subtle jabs.

Pleased with herself Sakura smiles thinking that maybe it wouldn't be to bad at least this way people would be to scared to cause a racket in the apartment complex and that now she would get a good nights rest without being woken up in the middle of the night by some hideous noise her neighbor's like to make in the dead of night.

"Alright that's my apartment and since Lady Tsunade said that you were right across the hall I'm guessing that's your apartment" Sakura announces upon reaching the hall where her apartment was located and gestures to the door across from hers handing them a key each and leaving them to settle in.

Shutting her door she locks it before thinking better of it and unlocks it incase and heads into her kitchen to grab a glass of water feeling a little thirsty after standing in Tsunade's stuffy office and drinks it quickly before hearing a soft knock on her door.

Looking through the peephole she rolls her eyes when she see's it's Obito and she yanks open her door "Yes" she asks and he looks at her with a look that says 'don't shoot the messenger' "Madara would like to know if we could eat dinner with you tonight" he shrugs his shoulders not really caring either way.

"I suppose it's not like I have anything better to do" she sighs mentally calculating how much she would need to feed the two grown men and herself and decides that she would go shopping if only to get enough food for just the night.

Nodding his head he leaves the girl to her thoughts and heads back into his own apartment before calling out to Madara who had typicallly grabbed the biggest room in the small place "She said alright" he announces flopping down on the bed.

Hearing a grunt signalling that Madara had heard him Obito falls silent allowing his thoughts to consume and not for the first time since he had arrived back in the village does he think 'Is she really worth it all just to give up everything we've ever dreamed of' before dismissing the thought.

'Obviously she is worth it to Madara' is the last thought to go through him mind before he falls into a light sleep meanwhile Sakura was out shopping for food and Madara he was just laying there awake unable to sleep like usual.

That night once she had finished making their dinner she steps out of her apartment and crosses the short distance of the hall to knock on the Uchiha's door waiting a moment she taps her foot impatiently.

Finally after 5 minutes the door is yanked open roughly and a slightly ruffled Obito appears in her sight and she can't help but laugh "Ahahahahahahahahahahahah" she bursts out holding herself upright so that she wouldn't fall over.

Twitching his eye in annoyance Obito pouts slightly waiting for Sakura to finish laughing while this is going on Madara was standing slightly behind Obito with an amused look in his eyes and a quirk to his lips wondering what Sakura found so funny.

Wiping a tear away she grins widely before leading the two into her apartment and into the kitchen letting them sit and take the first bite Sakura eats in silence just like that morning over a week ago.

Soon the table is cleared of food and it was at this time she was standing and gathering all the dishes to put in the sink to wash at a later time Obito opens his mouth "It wasn't bad but I have to say Madara is the better cook" he announces smugly and Sakura whirls on him so quick he doesn't have time to duck and she nails him right over the head.

Sinking to the kitchen floor holding his head in agony as black spots dance across his vision Obito wishes he hadn't said anything at all and mumbles out an apology before fleeing the apartment not wishing to experience that sort of pain again.

"Perhaps that will teach him not to open his mouth without thinking about the consequences next time" Madara chuckles softly to Sakura who was staring in astonishment "Thank you for dinner Sakura" he bows his head politely smirking when she squeaks in response.

"It was nothing" she stutters out looking everywhere but at the man standing in her kitchen doorway grinning at her apparent avoidance Madara glides the short distance to her capturing her hand in his and brings it up to his lips kissing it gently.

Staring up at her with his onyx eyes watching a blush spread across Sakura's cheeks at his actions Madara pats himself on the back for getting such a reaction out of the girl before releasing her hand standing upright and exiting her apartment with much less haste than Obito.

Calling over his shoulder before shutting the door "Goodnight Sakura" he whispers it but Sakura could still hear the words letting the door close and she rushes over to it on shaky knees locking it and disappearing into her bedroom instantly falling asleep.


End file.
